Absolución
by Tavata
Summary: Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, in die illa tremenda, quando coeli movendi sunt et terra... / Líbrame, Señor, de la muerte eterna, en aquel tremendo día, Cuando tiemblen los cielos y la tierra...
1. Chapter 1

01

Michael había escapado de Antigen y ahora era el turno de Selene, David y Eve de alejarse también de ese lugar antes de que los humanos llegaran, debían aprovechar la oportunidad que el detective Sebastián les estaba brindando.

Es momento de irnos- sugirió David.

Selene asintió al momento, no podían permanecer más tiempo en los laboratorios médicos.

¿Sucede algo, Eve?- preguntó de pronto Selene.

La pequeña híbrido había comenzado a olfatear el aire nocturno llamando la atención de Selene, al parecer su hija había encontrado un rastro muy llamativo ya que no dejaba de levantar la nariz.

Al parecer el doctor Lane tenía más secretos guardados en Antigen de los que imaginaban en un principio…

…

Sabían que era una tontería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar pero Eve se veía tan insistente en seguir el rastro que había olfateado que no pudieron persuadirla de seguir adelante.

Puede ser importante- dijo la niña siguiendo un corredor pobremente iluminado.

Puede ser una trampa- gruñó David con su arma lista cubriendo la retaguardia

Selene no emitió ningún comentario, solamente iba con el arma lista por si en realidad se trataba de una trampa y tenía que proteger a su hija de cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

Finalmente en la última puerta del corredor Eve se detuvo, lo que buscaba estaba del otro lado.

De una patada David abrió la puerta de un golpe, ambos vampiros protegían a Eve con sus armas listas en caso de encontrarse con algún enemigo rezagado de un rápido vistazo Selene cubrió todo el lugar, nada, no había nadie dentro.

Otra ala del laboratorio con contenedores de criogenia como en la que el doctor Lane había mantenido encerrada a Selene por todo ese tiempo…

Al ver que no había peligro inminente Selene permitió que Eve entrara; la pequeña iba pasando frente a los contenedores, el primero vacío, el segundo vacío, tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto… No, el sexto tenía a alguien en su interior.

David y Selene intercambiaron una rápida mirada, al momento los dos se acercaron a la Eve cubriendo cada uno de los flancos, a la señal de Selene, David limpió un poco el empañado vidrio del contenedor para ver quién estaba en su interior.

Selene estaba igual de sorprendida que David pero no emitió ni un sonido, en el interior, como si estuviera colgado de cabeza como también ella se encontraba cuando despertó en este nuevo y caótico mundo después de la Purga se encontraba un rostro conocido; pero cómo, ella lo había visto morir hacia años…

¿Lucian…?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

02

¿Qué habían encontrado?

Selene sabía que no podía tratarse del verdadero Lucian, ella lo había visto morir hacia años cuando Michael y ella se enfrentaron a Viktor; pero, si no era Lucian ¿Quién era? ¿A quién tenían encerrado los científicos de Antigen?

Será mejor irnos- fue la sugerencia de David.

Selene se separó del contenedor, David tenía razón, no era seguro que se quedarán ahí. No sabían qué más podrían encontrar en el complejo que pudiera representar un peligro para Eve y para ellos.

No podemos dejarlo- habló de pronto la joven Eve llamando la atención de los dos vampiros.

No sabemos quién puede ser, podría ser peligroso- intervino de nuevo David- Debemos movernos.

No podemos abandonarlo- volvió a insistir Eve ahora girando hacia Selene para buscar su apoyo.

Selene compartía la opinión de David, lo mejor era movilizarse, además entre más tiempo perdían en Antigen más se alejaba Michael. Si querían encontrarlo no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo, aunque, por otro lado también entendía el por qué de la insistencia de Eve, la pequeña pensaba en las monstruosidades que los científicos de Antigen pudieran haberle hecho al pobre espécimen que tenían frente a ellos.

¿Qué opción tenían? ¿Llevarlo con ellos y que fuera una carga ó abandonarle a su suerte?

Nos retrasará- fue la sencilla respuesta de Selene.

No puedes abandonarlo, por favor- insistió Eve.

Aunque lo llevemos con nosotros- fue ahora David el que intervino en la discusión para tratar de hacer entender a la jovencita- el Aquelarre no lo aceptará y tampoco podemos llevarlo con los lycan que quedan.

Si lo dejamos aquí los humanos lo encontraran- volvió a insistir Eve- lo mataran.

Vampiros o lycans también lo matarían, de cualquier forma está muerto- dio por terminada la discusión Selene- Debemos irnos.

Eve sabía que tanto David como su madre tenían razón; pero, no podía dejar de insistir, ella lo había encontrado y ahora se sentía algo responsable al respecto, si lo dejaban los humanos lo matarían solo por ser diferente a ellos, si lo llevaban consigo también se moriría. Era como cuando los niños juegan con un pajarillo que se ha caído del nido y después ya no pueden regresarlo porque los padres lo picotearan por oler a humano y tampoco pueden quedárselo porque no podrán alimentarlo.

Es una crueldad- fue lo único que dijo la pequeña.

Selene lo sabía, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Además, no sabían ni siquiera que podía ser, cierto, se veía y hasta podía ser que oliera a Lucian pero ¿cómo podía ser Lucian? No, era arriesgarse demasiado y arriesgar a los demás, lo mejor era moverse cuanto antes.

Debemos irnos, no lo repetiré de nuevo- ordenó Selene.

David asintió listo para seguir a Selene al exterior, Eve sabía que debía obedecer y entendía por qué lo hacía Selene aunque pareciera injusto, la joven dio un último vistazo de despedida al pobre desconocido que se quedaba a su suerte en ese terrible lugar antes de seguir a los dos vampiros lejos de ahí.

…

Hacerse de otra camioneta como medio de transporte y salir de Antigen fue fácil, solamente tenían que evitar a los grupos de emergencias y de policías que empezaban a llegar al complejo.

David manejaba con rumbo al nuevo refugio del Aquelarre mientras Selene no dejaba de ver por el retrovisor a Eve, la joven no había mencionado ni una palabra desde que salieran del laboratorio, Selene estaba segura de que su hija seguía pensando en el hombre del contenedor y no la culpaba, ella misma tenía muchas preguntas al respecto del desconcertante desconocido ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Lucian? No, se dijo a sí misma, era imposible que fuera Lucian, no tenía duda de que era algún experimento del doctor Lane y ahora tratando de creerlo con todas sus fuerzas se decía que habían hecho bien en alejarse y dejar a quien sea que fuera en el contenedor…

…

La farsa de Antigen había sido descubierta y ahora la opinión pública quería la destrucción total e inmediata de esa incubadora de monstruos, al momento las autoridades pusieron manos a la obra para encargarse de tan vergonzoso aspecto. Aunque claro, el consejo directivo y los altos mandos de Antigen lograron controlar un poco a la muchedumbre argumentando que todas las atrocidades llevadas a cabo en el complejo que había salido a la luz habían sido obra del doctor Lane y su equipo de colaboradores (una suerte que estuvieran muertos y no pudieran arruinar todo defendiéndose) así que después de una encarnizada batalla legal y limpieza ante la opinión pública, Antigen se deslindaba de cualquier responsabilidad y volvía a quedar como una institución que velaba por el bien de la humanidad desde los días de la Purga.

Pero ¿Qué había pasado con todo lo que se guardaba en las salas del laboratorio? Todo había sido destruido, como había sido grabado por los medios de comunicación… al menos todo lo que Antigen podía permitir a la población ver, experimentos sin valor y que no representaban ninguna pérdida.

Las investigaciones del doctor Lane claro, habían sido las primeras en ser destruidas… o lo que es lo mismo, las primeras en ser ocultadas. Ya era suficiente con saber que se habían perdido los Sujetos 0, 1 y 2 así como todas las muestras de sueros y vacunas que se estaban desarrollando como para permitir que todas esas horas de investigación ardieran solo para calmar a las masas.

Lo que realmente fue una sorpresa para todos fue el descubrimiento de cierto proyecto que el doctor Lane había desarrollado en paralelo al resto de su investigación desde los primeros días de la Purga y que hacía referencia a cierto Sujeto A…

Continuara…


End file.
